Cocoa Biscuit
by Ray Shadows
Summary: Dog-Chan is still not as confidant as she'd like to be, she ends up befriending Haruto Tenjo over a kind gesture much to her just wanting to sit alone, but for once she is glad she was roped into talking out of her comfort zone.


**AN: Well, I read a story by Vile EXE that was Haruto x Dog-Chan and I decided to add a little story to this pair since it is unnoticed and created this. a little school story with Haruto and Dog-Chan, I hope it turned out ok. Dog-Chan respectively seems to be one of my favorite characters and there is so little fanfiction of her so here you go!**

* * *

It was around lunchtime, everyone was grabbing their lunches and buying from the vending machines if the lines were too long. Dog-Chan was trying to get something from the vending machine since she was not wanting to stand in line, she was still working on her confidence levels, she really wasn't ready for others judging eyes all on her, she was slowly working on it though. She placed her two dollars into the vending machine and pressed the option for a pack of cookies, it seemed like a good enough snack.  
The machine did not drop the cookie packaging she was expecting, it literally ate her quarter and returned nothing.

That's when she read the label on the pricing more closely; they had upped the price, it was no longer two dollars, but three dollars.  
She only brought the respective amount because that is always what she bought normally if the lines were long, she sighed.

Why would they even up the price for a measly bag of cookies? They probably only contained about three or four cookies each. She pouted and tapped the machine, nothing. She sighed, there went her lunch money.

She crossed her arms and slowly slid down to ground level, sitting near the opening of the vending machine and leaned her back against it.

She buried her head into her arms with a defeated pout still held on her face. "Hey are you okay? " she heard a voice ask, she slowly lifted her head to see who was calling her. "Uh, yeah.. " she murmured, she took a closer look at the boy, it was Haruto, Kite's younger brother. She remembered him slightly only because of his brother being a famous duelist, that and normally he would be in photo shoots with Kite.

She saw him tilt his head "Are you sure? Doesn't look like it. What happened? " He extended his hand to help her up, she grabbed his hand and stood up and stammered as she spoke, face slightly become red, she wasn't that confidant yet.

"I.. uh the machine took my dollar, I mean.. I didn't have enough; I need an extra dollar.. " She muttered quietly, she only ever really talked to her dog friends, never really people aside from Cathy sometimes. Haruto tilted his head and looked at the vending machine and handed her a dollar, he smiled "Here, you can keep it, you don't have to pay me back. " she placed the dollar into the machine and grabbed the packet of cookies from below, she bowed her head "T-thank.. you, Haruto. " She began walking away until she heard him speak up once again.

"Hey, what is your name anyway? I know I've seen you before.. " he still had such a welcoming expression on his face. "O-oh.. uh.. Dog-Chan. " she wondered why he wanted to know, nobody ever really talked to her or it was more so when they did she would run off without a word because she was still pretty shy. "Oh hey you're a friend of one of Yuma's right, the Cathy girl? " She just nodded her head at his question, it was enough. He smiled "Hey, why do you always sit alone? " the question struck her off guard, she wasn't really sure how to respond, she was just shy to talk to people. "Well, I'm to shy to really talk to anyone.. and when people do talk to me I'm just not really sure what to say. " She admitted and looked at her feet as she clasped her hands onto her school uniform.

"Well, you can sit with me. " He offered, he grabbed her hand and began dragging her along, she blinked "Y-you don't have to! Really, I'm fine.." he ha given her a dollar to buy her favorite snack, he really didn't have to give her anymore kindness. He shook his head "But isn't it lonely sitting alone? " he questioned, well he was right about something, it was lonely. She sighed feeling defeated and felt no more use arguing and began to follow him. "Who are these people..? " she asked almost in a whisper to Haruto. Haruto smiled and introduced her to the group of friends at the table. "Hi everyone this is Dog-Chan, she's really shy. " he took a seat, she took a seat beside him not really comfortable with eating with other people, they all said hello and greetings to her, she was feeling a little comfortable around them. She opened her packaging that Haruto had well sort of bought her, or rather helped her buy and placed one of the cookies in her mouth. The other kids had left by now to spend the rest of their lunch playing games before having to go back to class, she turned to see Haruto still sitting their with her. "Uh, why are you still here..? Wouldn't you rather go play with your friends? " She wasn't sure why he was staying, she would've been fine alone, and she was use to it. Haruto shook his head "You're my friend too. It would be mean to leave you here all alone, " he finished as he unwrapped one of the sandwiches his brother Kite had made for him. "Besides I haven't finished all of my lunch anyway. " He gave a smile, she turned and looked at her packet of cookies, she was happy to have made a friend today and it was all because of these cookies. She poked Haruto with her finger and offered him one of her cookies, he tilted his head "What? No, its ok they're yours, " she took her head "No, I wanted to give you one for being my friend." she handed him the cookie, breaking it in half as some form of their new friendship.

Before long lunch was over and they both returned to class not before Haruto stopped her in the hall "Hey, you can sit with my friends and I anytime. " he said before leaving, she smiled, she was happy she stopped being shy long enough to make a friend. She walked off to her class, she was glad she wouldn't have to sit alone anymore; she couldn't wait to get home and tell Chukichi about her day.

* * *

Class was out, the bell rang, and it was time to go home. Haruto walked out and saw his brother Kite waiting for him. "So how was your day at school Haruto? " he smiled at his brother as he got in the car. "I made a new friend today. " he said happily, Kite wasn't surprised his brother was caring and kind to just about anyone and didn't like seeing others in pain something he and his brother shared in common. "That's great Haruto who? " he couldn't help but ask. "Her name is Dog-Chan she's really shy but I think she is warming up to people, she talked a little when she sat with us, I'm glad I helped her get lunch today. I saw her in the hallway just crouched against the vending machine with a pout on her face. " Well go figure his brother to help someone, he didn't expect any less, he had taught him well. "That's great Haruto, glad to hear you're making friends. " Haruto nodded as his brother continued to drive, he hoped Dog-Chan would sit with them again tomorrow.

* * *

Dog-Chan was walking home from school, she arrived at her house and unlocked the door to be greeted by her many dogs. "Hey guys, I actually spoke up and made a few friends today. " she saw Chukichi to be the first greeter at the door, she smiled "Hey, Chukichi. I made a friend today, he uh sort of paid for my lunch today since I was a dollar short, he asked me to sit with him afterward, I refused of course.. but he insisted anyway and dragged me along; I'm sort of glad he did since I got to be friends with him." Chukichi licked her face happily and wagged his tail, he was happy too that Dog-Chan made a friend, she hoped she would see Haruto tomorrow at lunch to. This time though, she'd remember to bring three dollars.


End file.
